Difference in the Details
by Suna No Ken
Summary: Reality is broken. Too many times people have gone back in time to try and fix things. Too many times people have made the wrong choice. Too many times the butterfly effect was ignored, and now it has all been unleashed on this one universe. This New Universe now is completely different from all others. Join us as we see our heroes new lives and futures. AU HEAVY! No Time Travel.


**So...yeah! A New Story! Yay! Okay, so I know I have neglected my previous stories, it's just that a lot of them were written in Notebooks that lost when I moved. I can't remember everything, so I'm trying to rewrite them from memory. I just get a little distracted. But enough about that! It's a New Story! Shout out to my buddy Jared who asked me to make a story about these characters. Expect much more of this series in the near future! There's quite no pressure to get something out like Peer Pressure! Anyways please read and Enjoy this Prologue for Difference in the Details! **

* * *

The Darkness was completely encompassing. It was a choking void of nothingness no one could see through that literally sapped the strength of everyone within it. It was unnatural, completely alien, and most terrifying of all it was completely artificial. Within the confines of the darkness were twelve teenagers who were slowing falling to the ground as the struggled to breathe and fight against the invasive force that was cast upon them by one of their competitors.

The caster of the dark force was a young red headed boy with tan skin, an orange jumpsuit, and three whisker like markings on each of his cheeks. He was crouched on a low hanging branch with what appeared to be a piece of paper with odd marking written all over it at his feet.

He had a finger on the paper pumping more and more Chakra into the Seal to keep up the void of Darkness that his seal generated. Grunting as he actually had to begin exerting himself he raised a finger to his ear where a red stud earring with a swirl pattern on it was located. He tapped it twice and began speaking.

"This is Red Leader. Blue Thunder and White Dragon I'm just letting you know that all of my clones at the other points have already run out of Chakra and picking up the slack to keep this barrier up is beginning to get real hard. Are the targets down yet?"

"This is Blue Thunder to Red Leader." A young man's voice said through the link created by the seals in the earring. "I can't pierce the veil completely with my eyes, but I can tell you that all of the targets are NOT down. Freaking crazy bitch. The blond chick that was kicking the absolute FUCK out of the others is still standing strong. She's just wailing away with her sand at the part of the Barrier that's right in front of me. If I have to be honest, it's kind of hot."

"Please refrain from the use of such vulgar thoughts over the communicators Blue Thunder." An incredibly gentle and royal sounding young woman's voice came through the communicators as well. "I do not wish to have to block off the paths to your vocal cords again. Oh." The girls voice sounded completely neutral but to those who knew her well the boys could tell she was just startled. "It appears we have a counter attack by the Hive Mind already. I did not expect it so-they've pierced the barrier!" She said hurriedly though her tone did not change. "Drop it now, it's no use with light entering."

"Blue Thunder be ready to hit the Blond with a Sharingan Suggestion! Dropping the barrier in three! Two! One! Down!" With that call Red Leader pulled his finger away and leaped off of the tree branch, moving his body so that he could dive in mid air to the fighting down below. In the moments before he landed his eyes panned over the whole field, assessing the battles they were and would be fighting, and which ones were the highest priority and most likely to guarantee success.

To his immediate left he saw his male teammate Sasuke Uchiha hurriedly dodging pillars and spikes of sand that seemed to be controlled by his opponent, a teenage girl who was possibly a year or two older than the majority of those present. She had large black rings around her cold emotionless eyes, a humongous gourd on her back, several kunai and shuriken floating in a ring around her body and her blond hair was tied into a strange four pigtailed style. Sasuke did not seem to be in any immediate danger, and he could easily take care of himself with his Sharingan tricks. No his fight should not be his priority.

He then turned to his immediate right where he saw his female teammate Hinata Hyuga engaging with the three bodies of the Hive mind that made up Team Ten. The Ino-Shika-Cho combo had ever been stronger than with those three. The Yamanaka's now infamous mental breakdown resulted in the perfect group of Shinobi. Fast, efficient, and completely silent with their communication, they shared a Hive like mind between the three of them. The three of them had swiftly risen to hold the record for most successful completed missions by a rookie squad in a short period of time. Their combat and tactical prowess was already legendary.

However as he witnessed the battle he knew that he was not needed there. Hinata was many things, kind, logical, graceful, proper, perfect, even cold at times, but one thing she most certainly was not was weak. Even against the Hive minds perfect team work she was keeping them back, if only barely. There was no doubt that the Hive Mind would eventually overwhelm her, the three were just too powerful for it not to happen, but she could last long enough for him to put down more immediate threats before he had to return to back her up.

With his teammates fights out of the way he focused on those who were already down from his previous attack. Lying on the ground a bit ahead were two people. The pink haired sword mistress Sakura Haruno, dressed in her traditional Rurouni garb, was face down, a pained look on her face as she unconsciously clutched at her sheathed sword. To her right was her teammate Shino Aburame. The bald ninja monk was out cold sitting in an upright position. He seemed to be held up by his Monk Stave but other than that there was nothing particularly obvious about his predicament.

A bit to his left and back there were another two people. One was a boy much around his age with a reddish magenta colored hair. He briefly wondered if he were somehow related to him before squashing the thought as he remembered he was truly the Last of his clan. Still, the Red haired boy was curious. He too had a dark ring around his eyes but they were not as thick as the girls. Also his hand seemed to be completely made of what appeared to be Gold. It was curious but not immediately dangerous.

Immediately next to that boy was another boy who at the moment seemed completely wrecked. He was brunette and adorned with face paint which itself was terrible, but he also seemed to be missing his whole body. No. Actually he had his whole body there with him, it just was not attached to him. What appeared to be wooden legs were directly under him, along with what must have been two wooden arms that began at the shoulder. It was a truly unnerving thing to see but like the others the brunette did not require his complete attention.

As he landed on the ground and looked directly to his right and back he once again saw the terror that demanded his absolute attention. Truthfully it was the only reason his team had decided to do anything to those gathered in the first place. They hoped that they could knock out everyone and escape with their primary target but sadly that plan had not worked. Now it was time for plan B. Raising himself up to full height he locked eyes with a very manic and crazed looking Neji Hyuga who was being unsuccessfully restrained by his two teammates.

Neji had black flame like marking that were spreading slowly over half of his body, a strange purplish aura of chakra was spiraling all around him, and his Byakugan which should have been pure white now had a single vertical line of black much like a cat's eye within them. As he realized someone had locked eyes with him he roared in anger and his purple chakra flared, blasting away his teammates. Then he vanished in a fit of pure speed.

Exhaling in frustration the redhead turned his body swiftly and raised his leg to block a hard kick from the Mad Hyuga and grunted in pain. He was still a bit weak from having to hold the Barrier seal and wasn't completely prepared for the amount of pure strength behind the attack. He began to backpedal for a moment so as to try and come up with a plan when out of nowhere two gray blurs slammed into the Mad Hyuga from the side, sending him flying.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun now. I know that you set up the barrier, and we will settle that in a moment, but this guy needs to be taken out NOW." The excited and gruff voice of the teen that was now standing next to him said. He turned and smiled slightly at the form of Kiba Inuzuka, the self proclaimed King of Bandits and treasure hunting extraordinaire along with his ninken Akamaru. He had on some strange mask with what looked like seals on it that must have allowed him to stay awake in the void he created. Curious. "So what do you say? Are you down for a little team work, eh Naruto?"

Naruto Uzumaki, aka Red Leader, aka the Last Uzumaki simply cracked his neck and flexed out his legs before getting into his preferred fighting position. As he did, Neji rose back onto his feet from the previous attack and growled lowly before beginning to crouch down. At this, Kiba flexed his hands and his clawed fingers grew a bit larger, as well as kick out with one foot to activate a blade mechanism in his shoe to help him with his kicking attacks. Naruto as well began to focus as his life force began to replenish his chakra stores. With his focus he summoned up several chakra chains that wrapped around his forearms and fists, along with half dozen chains that popped out of the ground behind, all either with spear heads of flails at the ends. Chuckling once, Naruto glanced to Kiba at his side.

"Kiba, I'm the one man army, the Red Leader. My whole fighting style is about teamwork. Hell yeah I'm down. Now let's put this ass down!" Naruto shouted. Then all at once, the three vanished in a blur of speed. And all hell broke loose.

* * *

**And that's the Show! So tell me what you all thought of it! Love it? Hate it? Don't even care? Let me know! Again thanks to my buddy and I hope everyone enjoyed! Suna out!**


End file.
